Reunite
by timmcgrawchick
Summary: Mary Ann's adopted in to a family of 6 other kids. But some how, she know Kristy and the rest of the BSC. How? Read and see!
1. Chapter 1

**REUNITE**  
**CHAPTER ONE**

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing.  
**A/N:** This is really different from anything else on the site, but I hope you like it! It's kinda based on a book I wrote before I even heard about FF. So I decided to re-write it based on a BSC character. I chose Mary Ann because, in the books, her mom died and her dad had troubles raising her, so he gave her to her grandparents for a little bit. So in my story, he put her up for adoption in stead!

* * *

I sat in my moon chair, wrapped up in my favorite blanket, the one my biological mother crocheted for me, reading my favorite book, 'The Secret Garden.' 

I had read the book at least 10 times, but never got tired of it.

"Mary Ann!" My mother called me.

Well, so much for a no-interruption afternoon. My six brothers and sisters were all gone, and I was looking forward to a totally private afternoon.

"Yes?" I yelled back to her.

"Come down here!"

"Okay!" I said as I walked out of my room, and down the stairs.

"Yes?" I said when I got there.

"Can you do the dishes for me, honey?" She asked, so sweetly. So sweet it kinda bugged me.

"Okay."

I walked over to the sink and started filling it with water and soap.

As I was doing the dishes, I started thinking about my crazy family and myself.

I'm a 13-year-old girl who lives in Hood River, OR. I'm adopted, and have short brown hair and am kinda shy. I'm the 3rd born out of seven. Yes, I have SEVEN brothers and sisters (all adopted), and for once in my life, they were all gone and I had to do the dishes.

Well, I better tell you a little bit about my crazy family.

First, there's Billy, he's seventeen and acts just like it. Girls, girls and more girls. Talk about annoying. He's going out with a different girl every night! I know the saying, 'Shopping Around' but, jeez!

Anyway, he has brown hair and brown eyes, and some of my friends think his really cute, but I have know clue what they're talking about! He really is a nice guy, you just have to get past all the girls and cheesy pick up lines (sometimes he uses them on me and I slap him).

Next, there's Jessica, at 15, she's really nice, but a major drama queen! She'll be dating a guy for two weeks and when he breaks up with her, she cries in her bedroom for three hours. Believe me, we go through a lot of Kleenex's.

Well, she's really pretty, with naturally curly red hair (really pretty curly hair, not frizzy at all, I don't know how she does it!) and piercing blue eyes. She's very fashionable with lots of friends and is very popular.

Then there's me. You already know a little about me, but I'll tell you a little more. I like to blend in with the crowd, very on like the rest of my family. Every-one thinks that since I come from such a big family, that I most be loud, but I'm as far from loud as it gets. Shy, sensitive, and organized would be the words my boy friend would use to describe me.

Oh, yea, I have a very series boy friend named Jake Notle. We've been dating for about six months now and very happy with our relationship right now. Still no kiss, but that's okay. He's very sweet and caring, and I'm real happy we met.

After me, there's Sam. He's twelve and hangs out with my other six-year-old little brother. He's so immature it scares me! He reads comic books all the time and then acts out the stories in them. He sometimes runs around in a Batman costume pretending to be, who else, Super Man! My mom has offered to get him a Super Man costume, but Sam doesn't want one.

He has light brown hair, brown eyes and is really short for his age.

After him, there's Kelsey. She's ten years old and shyer then me. She loves to write everything from two line poems, to twenty-chapter long books. And she's very talented, and has won a lot of awards in school and get A+'s in most classes.

I don't know how she does it, because she's in more clubs and after school activities than I can count on both hands. It's ridiculous.

She has dark brown hair, beautiful brown eyes and is dark completed.

Then there's Kara, she's the exact opposite of Kelsey. Outgoing, nosey, tattling, picking, you name it, fif it breaks the rules, she does it; yet she and Kelsey get a long great.

I think they even each other out, but Mom and Dad say that opposites attract.

Kara has light brown hair, some might call it dirty blond, and green eyes.

Last but not least, is Zack, the troublemaker. At six, he's the worst of the bunch. Believe it or not, Kara's an angel compared to Zack. If it's annoying, stupid, dumb, discussing, retorted, nosey and if it breaks the rules, or a lamp, he does it.

If you look past all the pestyness, he's a cute little blond hair, blue eyed, six-year-old little boy that drives everybody nuts.

With seven kids, my parents have really great jobs. My dads the manger of a huge company, an hour away, in Portland. And my mom is a nurse at the local hosbile.

We also have 11 pets-Three dogs, Two cats, Four birds and Two lizards.

So that's my family, big, crazy and weird, but I still love them all!

* * *

**A/N: **I know it's different, but I hope you like it! 


	2. Chapter 2

**REUNITE**  
**CHAPTER TWO**

**  
Disclaimer: Own nothing.**  
**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! I know our beloved Mary Ann is slightly out of charicter, but she lives with six other kids, she's not going to be as shy as in the books! Enjoy.  
**

* * *

I was still doing the dishes when Billy got home. He came in the kitchen and go a pop. 

I had been staring into space, thinking about my insane family bafore he walked in.

"What's up, Mary Ann?" he asked.

I truly hadn't heard him, and I regret that. (Billy still torments me, saying I'm an air head.)

"Earth to Mary Ann! Anybody in there?" He was yelling at me now.

"What, huh? Yes?"

"Your an air head, you know that?" he started laughing.

"No, I'm not, you are!" I yelled back.

"Your a bibmo!"

I couldn't believe how immature he was being! I just had to tell him. "You're so immature!"

"What?" He said in disbelief.

"You're arguing with a 13-year-old about who's the biggest airhead!" I yelled and stomped out of the kitchen. (I was done with the dishes anyway.)

"Well, that doesn't make since, you air head!" Billy yelled after me.

Oh, Billy makes me so mad! I'm, like, his main victim! For example, I'll do something, like hum or something like that, and he'll yell at me, telling me to shut up. But if Kara does the same thing, he'll smile, hug her and start doing it to! What the heck!

When I stomped out of the kitchen, I saw Sam's backpack and two others sitting beside his, by the door. Then I remembered that he was having a couple friends over, because they're dorks and weren't invited to a party or something.

When I got to my room, you wouldn't believe what I saw.

My brother was jumping on my bed, wearing one of my bras, reading my dairy. (How he found it AND the keys is beyond me.)

Then, he started quoting my dairy, trying to imitate my voice, but not dong a very good job.  
"Oh, my gosh! Jake Notle is SO hot! And, guess what? He asked me out today! AH! I said yes, think about it, Jake Notle and me a couple. What a fantasy!"

Then he dropped my diary and started rubbing my bra, at that moment, all three boys let out a "Oh."

"You little pervert!" I screamed and started chasing them.

They all ran out of my room, bra and all, just to run it to my dad at the end of the hall.

To make a long story short, Dad lectured about privacy them for about a half an hour had Mom call the other boys' parents and tell them what happened, and grounded Sam for a month.

I guess I was satisfied.

Oh, sometimes I would kill to be an only child.


	3. Chapter 3

**REUNITE**

**CHAPTER THREE**

** Disclaimer: Still own nothing!  
A/N: I hope this chapter is as good as the rest! (Does that sound conceded? Well, if it does, it's not suppose to!) **

**Okay, I changed Mayr Ann's parent's jobs. Here dad is now a loyer (please tell me how to smell that!) and her mom is a docter. I thought that the jobs thye had would not be able to suport seven kids witht the jobs they had.  
**

* * *

That night I had a dream I was an only child and I got whatever I wanted. It was great! 

Well, back to the real world!

That morning at breakfast, chaos happen.

1. Kara shot milk out her nose at me.

2. The milk got in my hair, I screamed saying I was going to kill her. (I had already taken a shower, and I had a a date with Jake that afternoon.)

3. Kara shot milk out her nose again, but this time at Zack, who opened his mouth and drank it. (That is so unbelievably gross, I don't want to think about it!)

4. Sam shot scrambled eggs at Kelsey, who started crying.

5. Billy started picking on Jessica, who said when she gets old enough she's going to sew him.

6. Dad went to get the mail and forgot about the bacon, nearly setting the house on fire.

A very exiting morning, of you ask me!

Well, after breakfast, Jake called, luckily, I answered the phone.

Me-Hello?

Jake-Hi, Mary Ann!

Me-Oh, Jake! I didn't expect you to call! What going on?

Jake-Not, much, just wanted top make sure we were still on for this afternoon.

Me-Of course! I will just be a little late.

Jake-Why?

I told him what happen at breakfast.

Jake-Ew! Your brothers are discussing!

Me-Tell me about it!

Just then, Mom told me to get off the phone, that she was expecting a phone call.

"Jake, I got to get off the phone" I told him.

"Okay, love ya!"

"Love you too!

I hung up the phone, turning around.

Oh, I love Jake!

I had just walked in to the mall. There was Jake. Oh. He is SO cute! With brown hair, brown eyes, great tan, and top it off, a face that is like a mirror image of Orlando Bloom. And when your looking in his eyes, it's like you looking right in to haven.

Anyway, our date.

It was only one o'clock, so we decided to see a matinee. After a long time, we agreed on (what?)

After the movie, to the food court for a bite to eat. I went to Subway and got a chicken wrap (I really wanted a roasted chicken covered with mayo and lots of cheese. I didn't get it because I think I'm getting fat. I'm barley five-foot and weigh 124. That's way to heavy, I think. But Jake is consistent that I'm jut fine the way I am. That's just the way he is.)

Jake went to McDonald's and got two big Macs, a order of chicken nuggets, a McChicken sand witch and a large order of frys, witch he made me eat half of. Jeez, my boyfriend is a pig!

After watching Jake pig out, we went window-shopping. That was when I saw those earrings. They were silver hoops, with a small chain hanging from where you put it in your ear, there was a little silver heart, with a small little dimand. I was in love with them.

"Oh, my gosh," I said, "those are the prettiest earrings I've ever seen! I have to get them."

Then I looked at the price tag. Are you ready for this?

$69.95.

$70.00! There was NO way I was going to pay that much for earrings. So I started walking away.

"Hey, Mary Ann!" Jake called after me.

I turned around and waited for him. "I guess I'm just kind upset that those beautiful earrings are that much. I really wanted them."

"How about this, Let's go on a ride." He said.

"Okay."

We walked out of the mall and down the street, where a small carnival was going on.

We got there and paid the fine to get in.

"It's almost five thirty, and my mom is going to pick us up and six, so we only have to ride one ride." Jake explained.

"Okay," I started, "Whatever you want to ride, I don't care."

He chose The Tunnel of Luv. I know it sounds cheesy, but I thought it was SO romantic.

Well, when we could just barely see the other end of the tunnel, Jake looked over at me with those beautiful eyes, and said, "Can I tell you something?"

Entranced in the beautiful cheesiness of the tunnel, I looked over at him and in a dreamy voice said, "Yes?"

"Your the best," he said, then he leaned over and gently pressed his lips to mine. After 5 or so seconds, he pulled just barley away. Our noses not quit touching, he looked right into my eyes and said "I love you" and we kissed again.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this is a good chapter! **  
**W**


	4. Chapter 4

**REUNITE**

** CHAPTER FOUR   
**

**Disclaimer: I'm tired of these stupid things! If I didn't own anything in the first chapter, I don't think I would own anything now!  
A/N: Enjoy!**

I thought about it for the next week. The Kiss, that is. Every hour of every day, It was on my mind! I kept reliving the moment his lips touched mine.

I still couldn't believe he kissed me!

Oh, how great it was, My First Kiss.

* * *

When I got home that night, I was defiantly in my own little world, just Jake and me.

Ah, Jake.

Every time I hear that name, I practically faint with pleasure. Lets just say, I saw him yesterday, at the last day of school (YES), and I already miss him!

So, as you would believe, I was ecstatic when he ask me to dinner for Friday night.

But I couldn't go.

Mom and Dad had decided to take everyone out to dinner that night.

Not a good sign. We never go out to dinner unless there's something wrong. I was very worried.

And it's never good if we go to a fun restraint, the only time it's slightly good is when we go to a fancy restraint.

We were going to Pizza Hut. Everyone's favorite place to eat. Defiantly not good.

* * *

My parents had been acting really weird since they told us about the dinner, all the more reason to dread the night.

Friday night came all to soon. I should have been looking forward to the evening, like everyone else in my family, but I'm not stupid. I was on to them.

"Come on, Mary Ann! It's time to go!" Mom yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!"

So we piled into the car and we were off!

I was a nervous wreck. I could wait for this 'happy dinner' to end.

We walked in to the Pizza Hut, sat down and ordered 3 large pizzas. One supreme, one half supreme, half sausage, and one half pepperoni, half cheese.

We dug in.

We stayed at Pizza Hut for 3 hours, eating, talking, playing around, and just plain having fun.

Finally, at about 10:30. we left the restraint. I was really thinking that my parents were just being nice, and just trying to have a good time with the family.

Boy, was I wrong.

When we got home, my parents had us all sit in the living room. When we were all sitting and looking really bored, they started talking.

"I know that some of you have been very suspicious of us, talking you out to dinner and everything," Dad started.

"But we wanted to make sure you know we love you," Mom said.

What were that getting at?

"So, Um, how do we tell them?" Mom ask Dad.

Oh no.

"We can't beat around the bush, Donna," Dad told Mom in a hushed tone.

"Okay, tell them, Andy."

"What the hell are you trying to tell us?" Billy yelled for everyone, we were all getting very antsy 

"We're moving."


End file.
